Come As You Are (1)
This episode is the season premiere of Season 12. It has been confirmed that this episode will premiere on Monday, July 16, 2012 on MuchMusic in Canada, and on TeenNick in the United States, starting off the 5-week summer event. Main Plot Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Season 12 Category:Season 12 Episodes Category:Season Premiere Category:Season 12 Category:Season 12 Episodes Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Season 12 Category:Season 12 Episodes Category:Season Premiere Category:Season 12 Category:Season 12 Episodes Sub Plot After Mr. Simpson introduces the Ice Hound Hockey Team, Alli asks Jenna or Clare if they plan on making any advances. Clare shrugs it off and goes to see Eli. She jokes with him that he's late, expecting him to flirt back. Eli mentions a NYU Portfolio for college, when a new junior with blonde hair and blue eyes, introduces herself as Becky Baker, brother of an IceHound Hockey Player from Florida. She asks Clare if she would show him to her class. Clare accepts, and leaves Eli. Clare, Alli, and Jenna are getting ready for the party at the Torres house, when Clare questions whether her top is too clingy, making Alli and Jenna suspicious. Clare finally confesses to the kiss. She says she neglected to tell them because she didn't want to get her hopes up, and mentions that Eli didn't even bring up the kiss at school that day. As Jake walks by the room, Alli and Jenna ask for his advice. He says that Eli will come to Clare if he actually likes her. At the party, Eli is talking to a friend about his time at New York, and Clare tries to make an advance on him. Alli then charades her away and convinces her to try and have fun instead of obsessing over Eli. Later, Eli is sitting alone outside, and Clare comes out to talk to him. She asks him why he hasn't mentioned the kiss and he tells her it's because he's tried so hard to not be so obsessive over Clare. He tells her "the ball is in your court" and she says she's glad they kissed. He tells her that he's also glad he just wants to make sure she's all in. She replies with "Eli, I am ALL in." and they kiss passionately. Third Plot After the announcement of uniforms being gone, Tori and Maya and Tristan are excited to go shopping for new clothes. Maya mentions that she wants to try out for Mo's new rock band. The hockey team walks by and Dallas makes a joke about Maya being flat-chested, making Maya feel insecure. Maya talks to Mo about auditioning for his band and Mo says he had a more mature vision, after glancing at her chest implying Maya is a little kid. Maya, Tori, Tristan, and Zig all go to the mall and Maya talks to Tori about what happened with Mo. Maya sees a poster of a girl in a bra and compares the girls breast size to her own, making her feel insecure. Tristan then wonders aloud if Maya was thinking about getting implants. Tori tells him that she had a different idea. Later at home, after practicing her Cello, Maya takes the boob paddings and stands in front of a mirror while putting them in, hoping it'll make her look mature. Trivia= Trivia *This episode is named after the song "Come As You Are" by Nirvana. *As of this episode, there will be no school uniforms anymore. *In this episode, Degrassi students return from winter break. *This will be the first episode that airs at the new 10pm ET timeslot. *First appearance of the Toronto Ice Hounds, Mike Dallas, Becky Baker, Campbell Saunders and Luke Baker. *Dylan Everett, Craig Arnold, Demetrius Joyette, and Sarah Fisher are added to the main cast. *Spencer Van Wyck has been removed from the opening. *Ari will be added to the recurring cast. *The Toronto Ice Hounds hockey team will be introduced in the first 5 minutes of this episode. Source. *This episode marks the beginning of Eli and Clare's second relationship. *This episode marks the end of Drew and Katie's first relationship. *Drew and Katie lose their virginities to each other. |-| Gallery= Gallery Cdfdd054063f318cd1ad8ace1dd9b730.png c30d335733b3abb19741940a69101b39.png f3af4f340d9b1f429efb6cb26c678f73.png 3e1029cc904479b9ee73b81110472add.png ff3a68f466328913307c710ed54e8a2b.png f1de2bf7f2ca9539b50f4f864d3acfad.png 321c2c72e6f53e26d28c50b2d042312e.png 2f69411f7cde26dcaa6ab9c9cfaeb055.png 270615432991c45f599de44d5046c3b7.png 9e0fcdee65a726f59ff48d2fc5909503.png 68f2e470fff7e5e65164dd8c45b57462.png 98d33690c6e8b25e883f6c30ba075ac1.png 1c362f3476e5cf75f651aaeb94e1fa1c.png cfd44ea1ca8378c7a58f75bb35dc7ae2.png a7fa638e4903184715cba9cff334f4a6.png Tris1.jpg Tori800.jpg Tori5.jpg Owenmike.jpg Drewpassedout.jpg biancapushingdrew.jpg Elikiddinh.jpg WAHT.jpg eliderp.jpg jennacomputer.jpg katiesassy.jpg elismile.jpg Biancalol.jpg angrykatie.jpg jatiefuckingupbeescar.jpg hoedownthrowdown.jpg niceweavemarisol.jpg 632a4302c7c00a0fbf48239bf4852a37.png 7284ab58e14bd2ec4a1b3f3500303f2e.png 39491c77e78c5f596d32f8f4dd012b97.png d72002214326afadd1b2400bc70aae2e.png e27d5a8a82ca0dfcf188af7c36750720.png f8a22b5e403b6629859052e6e488d085.png 0de295938f70337a7930f1a9b5e36e30.png dfe55b6b5e9d33d66b065e85a809d76f.png 35c4c6eb358e17c6330eb3ffc6104808.png promo68cap2.jpg promo68cap18.jpg promo68cap16.jpg promo68cap3.jpg promo68cap8.jpg DS12ELKAYGAMF.png Tumblr m5bh5mdvKB1r4iw92o1 r2 500.png Abafc9ffed10cf0eb8b731c181959eac.png ology-degrassis12sized.png Mo12.jpg Adam12.jpg Cam12.jpg Hockeyteam.jpg OwenMike.jpg degrassi_1201_02HR.jpg degrassi_1201_03HR.jpg degrassi_1201_04HR.jpg degrassi_1201_05HR.jpg degrassi_1201_06HR1.jpg degrassi_1201_07HR.jpg degrassi_1201_08HR.jpg degrassi_1201_09HR.jpg degrassi_1201_10HR.jpg degrassi_1201_11HR.jpg degrassi_1201_12HR.jpg degrassi_1201_01HR.jpg tumblr_m743qsWf2f1qh7kmao1_500.jpg tumblr_m743fzw8tN1r848flo1_500.jpg Tipsyclare.jpg Default.aspx.jpg Default.aspx2.jpg Default.aspx3.jpg Default.aspx4.jpg Default.aspx5.jpg Default.aspx6.jpg Default.aspx7.jpg Default.aspx8.jpg Default.aspx9.jpg Default.aspx10.jpg Default.aspx11.jpg Default.aspx13.jpg Default.aspx14.jpg Default.aspx15.jpg Default.aspx17.jpg Default.aspx18.jpg Default.aspx19.jpg Default.aspx20.jpg Default.aspx21.jpg Default.aspx22.jpg Default.aspx23.jpg Default.aspx24.jpg Default.aspx25.jpg Default.aspx26.jpg Default.aspx27.jpg Default.aspx28.jpg Default.aspx29.jpg Default.aspx16.jpg degrassi-come-as-you-are-pts-1-and-2-picture-7.jpg degrassi-come-as-you-are-pts-1-and-2-picture-8.jpg degrassi-come-as-you-are-pts-1-and-2-picture-9.jpg degrassi-come-as-you-are-pts-1-and-2-picture-10.jpg degrassi-come-as-you-are-pts-1-and-2-picture-12.jpg degrassi-come-as-you-are-pts-1-and-2-picture-111.jpg dg120102-1.jpg dg120102-17.jpg dg120102-20.jpg dg120102-22.jpg dg120102-23.jpg tumblr_m75qn0xxZ91qced9y.jpg degrassi-come-as-you-are-part-1-full-p23.jpg tumblr_m79he2KxsZ1r5uoxco1_500.jpg |-| Promos= Promos *Psyched for Summer: Degrassi *TeenNick Psyched for Summer *"Bite Your Tongue" Music Video *TeenNick Degrassi: Showdown Promo *MuchMusic Degrassi: Showdown Promo |-| Quotes= Quotes *Jake: "Does said guy favor the color black?" *Clare: "I kissed Eli before the break!" *Eli: "Clare, if we do this I need to know that your all in" Clare: "Eli, I'm all in" |-| Links= Links Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Season 12 Category:Season 12 Episodes Category:Season Premiere Category:Season 12 Category:Season 12 Episodes Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Season 12 Category:Season 12 Episodes Category:Season Premiere Category:Season 12 Category:Season 12 Episodes Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Season 12 Category:Season 12 Episodes Category:Season Premiere Category:Season 12 Category:Season 12 Episodes Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Season 12 Category:Season 12 Episodes Category:Season Premiere Category:Season 12 Category:Season 12 Episodes